


【POT-TF】不如以身相许

by shili10



Series: 短篇 [15]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22522912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shili10/pseuds/shili10
Summary: 点文：不二是lofter喜欢拖更的冢不二同人文太太，现实中暗恋手冢，手冢是悄咪咪追文/催更的人，但是他知道那个ID是不二的，不二不知道手冢ID，双向暗恋的故事
Relationships: Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Series: 短篇 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619536
Kudos: 4





	【POT-TF】不如以身相许

**Author's Note:**

> 点文：不二是lofter喜欢拖更的冢不二同人文太太，现实中暗恋手冢，手冢是悄咪咪追文/催更的人，但是他知道那个ID是不二的，不二不知道手冢ID，双向暗恋的故事

自己的作品被抄袭还准备出版这事，是不二从好基友“牙膏狂人”那里得知的。

不二是个同人写手，日常用爱发电，业余时间没啥事就写写文自娱自乐，偶尔放到网上供同好同乐。他文笔算不上十分老练，可剧情设计独到，逻辑满分，可读性强，时间长了便收了一波粉丝，慢慢在网络上闯出了一些名堂。  
他写的同人不算热，同好不多。不二自觉良好，毕竟圈子不热，人不多，那纷争相对会少许多。对于不二所写的cp——尤其还是rps——来说，纷争越少越好。大家圈地自萌，不上升到真人，再好不过。  
不二所萌的cp是冢不二，世界著名的前温网冠军、日本的网球国手，退役后成为著名网球解说员的手冢国光，以及经常与手冢同台解说，曾经也是网球选手，现在任国台网球节目主持人的不二周助。  
顺便一提，写文的这个不二，真身就是不二周助。  
萌和自己相关的cp实在是一件让人目瞪口呆事情，更别说这个cp属于nncpy，而且对象还是与自己关系匪浅的朋友。这样看来，就像是不二一直暗恋着手冢却不敢表白只能用这种方式宣泄自己的情感一样。对此，不二实在羞于承认：一是自己和手冢的身份实在不适宜牵扯到这种敏感的感情；二是，他压根不知道手冢对同性有什么想法。  
不二没法自我定义自己是否喜欢手冢，他们认识很多年了，对彼此之间都非常了解。然而过分的了解总会给人错觉，自己究竟是习惯这个人在身边还是喜欢这个人？在这一层面上，不二就无法回答自己。然而，他很明确的一点事，对于观众们YY自己和手冢，不二一点也不介意，不但不介意，还很乐意亲自插一脚搅一搅这一趟浑水。

对于被抄袭这一件事，不二其实略有耳闻。只是之前听说的版本是对方融了好些故事的梗，其中好像有涉及到自己的某篇设定。不二觉得多一事不如少一事，自己身份敏感，如果真要维权，势必会暴露身份。况且对方融的程度不高，也就听之任之罢。  
只是没想到，今天在“牙膏狂人”这里听到的，是另一个版本。  
“他要是真的融得少，我也就不着急着找你了。”基友在电脑那头风风火火给他发来了一份“调色盘”，“你前两年写的一篇都市文你忘记啦？用的还是两个人原本的职业设定发展出来的一段情。”  
作为原作者，基友一说不二就想起来是哪一篇了。那篇文其实就是普通的都市文，连设定都没太避讳。不二是闲暇时写的，因为偷懒，就把很多工作上的情景也写了进去。也许因为都是真实的情境，所以文章看起来真实又专业。文的受众不多，对方估计就是看中了这点，所以才会大篇幅抄袭。然而没想到冷cp也有粉，这一次抄袭就被不二的粉丝发现并愤怒地传开了。  
不二仔细看了看调色盘，对方融梗估计是老手，融得巧妙，要不是粉丝都是火眼金睛，估计看出来的人不多，更别提本就没几个人看过这篇文。不二打开推特，已经有粉丝做了长条挂起了抄袭者。  
不二翻了一遍前因后果，叹了一口气，关掉了推特。  
“怎么样？怎么样？”基友疯狂来敲，“看完了吗？”  
“看完是看完了，但是这个有点麻烦呢。”不二说，“这个东西融得很微妙，很难说清楚。”  
“所以你要放弃维权了？”  
倒不是不二要放弃维权，这篇文不二虽然写得随意，但是其中融入了很多自己和手冢相处的点滴，有一些事情甚至是只有他们两人才知道。而这些专属于他们的记忆，被胡乱地安放在某些虚构角色中，让不二心里也纠结得很。只是考虑到维权的成本与身份暴露的风险，不二觉得这件事实在不好办。  
跟基友说自己会好好考虑后，不二打开了发文的网站。果然，信箱里已经被各种的信件挤爆了，不二打开信箱，就看到一篇篇告知自己这件事的私信邮件了。  
不二想清理一波邮箱，却在这时，又收到了一封新邮件。  
发信人的ID叫“燕归”，是一个不二非常眼熟的读者。不二点开邮件，信件上信息不多，只有寥寥数语。  
“听闻零式大人的文章被抄袭，如有可以帮上忙的地方请告知。”  
这个“燕归”不二眼熟得很，算得上是他的死忠粉丝。原本不二以为是一位和他喜欢同cp的妹子，谁知道有一次不二兴起爬墙写了篇其他cp的文，这个妹子还是忠诚地跟着不二爬了过去。不二有意观察，发现这个妹子只给自己点赞，也只给自己留评，要不是隔着一道网线，不二都要以为妹子暗恋自己了。  
但是这事，一个素未谋面的粉丝又能帮上多少？而且不二也不愿意给一直支持着自己的粉丝带来麻烦。于是不二回信感谢了对方的好意，并委婉地表示自己可以处理好这件事。

没等多久，刚发出去的邮件就收到了回复。  
手冢听到私心提示的声音，快步回到电脑前收件。当他看到邮件上委婉的拒绝后，目光越发深沉。但遭到拒绝其实是意料之中的事，以手冢对不二的了解，不二定然不会让自己的事情成为别人的困扰。  
手冢使用“燕归”这个ID注意不二，是从他偶然在网上发现一篇以他和不二为主角的都市文开始。  
他和不二之间的孽缘，由他的职网生涯开始。那时候不二还不是主持人，而是国台的记者。因为不二早年的网球生活，电视台便让不二跟踪网球赛事，他和不二也因此而认识。后来他从职网光荣退役回国，成为网球赛事解说员与不二合作解说赛事，他们的关系变得逐渐亲密起来。  
手冢不认为自己是同性恋，可当他想像自己与不二在一起的情景时，他发现自己并不排斥这样的画面。  
可是不排斥，是否就代表着喜欢呢？  
——直到他看到了以自己和不二为主角的各种平行故事。  
故事的质量参差不齐，但无一意外是他和不二在各个故事中或艰难或甜蜜或苦涩的恋爱故事。手冢必须承认，他第一次看到这些故事时有非常重的违和感。可当他挡不住好奇心多看了几篇以后，就有些一发不可收拾了。以至于他每次在解说时遇到不二，都不由自主地回忆起某些文中的内容，甚至晚上会做起与不二相关的春梦。  
这可就有点糟糕了。  
手冢不知道自己的转变是受小说影响还是他本身就对不二带有莫名的情愫，可不论是因为什么，结果都指向一个方向——他看不二的目光和心情变了。  
这种情况，一直到他发现了一篇与他们的生活极其贴近的文。手冢看完了那篇文，甚至没有怀疑，就认定那篇文的作者就是不二。也是因为这篇文，他开始关注不二的马甲，用“燕归”这个ID隐藏在不二的粉丝中，默默地注视着不二在网络上的一切。  
如今，这篇让他识得不二也许对自己也带有不一样的情感的文，被其他人抄袭：他们之间共度的点滴，被挪用到别的主角身上，这让手冢无法忍受。这篇文对不二而言也许只是一篇普通的文，但对他而言，却是他们之间的开始。  
手冢瞄了眼邮件，暗下决心，既然从线上的方式行不通，那就从线下入手吧。他摆在心上的人，怎么能任由其他人欺负了呢？

手冢没有着急着去询问不二。首先不二并不知道他在线上的身份，更不知道他一直关注着网络上的自己。他们之间的窗户纸需要捅破，但不能操之过急。手冢想，这件事也许能够成为一次契机。他需要把握好这一次契机，也许这一次事件过去后，他和不二之间也没有了那一层朦胧的隔阂。  
几天后两人迎来了一次工作，是一次常规比赛的解说。工作结束后，两人回到休息室。手冢发现不二精神不佳，有些担心地问：“不二，很累吗？”  
不二正按摩着自己的眉心，听到手冢的疑问赶紧放下手，摇摇头：“没什么，可能昨晚睡得不太好。”  
确实是没睡太好，除了现实生活中的琐碎事情以外，还有网络上已经发酵的事件。比起对方庞大的粉丝团，声援不二的小粉丝们实在势单力弱。对方一口咬定不二的粉丝是在碰瓷和蹭热度，“调色盘”也遭到了群嘲，未能起到应有的作用。不二对这事一开始是抱着佛系的态度，只要对方有道歉的意思，这件事就可以翻篇了。可大概是粉随爱豆，对方作者也是个认不清理的主，不仅不承认事实，还在个人推特中发表了一篇说明，大意就是“梗是大家的，没有抄袭，对方碰瓷”。这篇博文直接被转到了不二的首页，着实是有些把不二激怒了。  
如果是其他文，不二也许没有这么大的反应。可这篇文是真真切切关于他和手冢的点点滴滴，他羞于启齿的小心思与悸动，都埋在了这篇文中，怎么可以被随意取走呢？  
基友和粉丝们都很愤怒。基友牵头建了个粉丝群，把不二也拉了进去。群里每天的话题都围绕着这件事展开。然而现实无奈，这件事闹得越大，对方获利也越多。在不能暴露真实身份的前提下，不二思前想后，也没能想到一个两全其美的方法维护自己的权益。  
这件事闹到现在，不二觉得有些疲倦。但他不能与手冢直说，只能把原因归咎于工作太忙。  
手冢自然知道不二在说谎。工作忙不假，可不二向来聪明，工作一直游刃有余，绝不会把自己弄得如此疲倦。况且，手冢一直悄悄隐于粉丝群内。对粉丝群的一举一动，他清楚得很。只是不二不愿意说，手冢也不方便过问。这一会儿，手冢只能拍了拍不二的肩膀，安慰说：“不要把自己逼得太紧。”  
“不要紧的。”不二对手冢微笑，“我可以处理好。”  
“如果有任何能帮忙的地方，请一定要告诉我。”  
不二听到手冢的话，微微一愣。倒不是从手冢口中听到这句话有多稀奇，手冢本就是个面冷心热的人。往日朋友遇上不公，只要是他能帮得上忙的，定会尽力提供帮助。正因如此，即便手冢平日外表冷淡，沉默寡言，可他在圈内的人缘极好。遇上什么事情，只要手冢出面说上两句，大家都愿意给手冢卖个面子。  
可现在，这句话的语气，莫名让不二与网上的粉丝所说的话对上了。不二也不知道自己究竟是怎么联系起来的，在听到手冢这句话后，脑袋里就冒出了那封邮件的内容。他瞄了手冢一眼，恰恰对上手冢的目光，又连忙收回视线。  
不不不，怎么可能？自己写的是什么自己心里清楚，沉迷cp的99%都是女孩子，男生少之又少。而且，这可是cp之一的正主啊，怎么可能会去看和自己直接相关的臆想呢？  
他在心里反驳了自己半天，才想起来，自己不仅看了和自己直接相关的臆想，还亲自动手了。  
没想到打脸来得如此迅速，不二觉得特别囧，忽然就没了勇气直视手冢。他连忙低下头，避开了手冢比往日热切许多的目光。  
没有得到不二的回答，同时又被不二故意错开目光，手冢心里有些急。他虽然隐身在群中，但毕竟是粉丝群，不二必然不会把自己的烦恼和盘托出。平日不二在群中都是扮演知心爱豆的形象，明明自己是受害者，却要反过来安慰粉丝的愤愤不平。  
手冢不能在此时逼着不二吐心声，只能暗自另想法子，一方面让不二脱离如今这个难堪的局面，另一方面，自然是要作恶者受到应有的惩罚。

晚上不二洗漱完毕，打开电脑登上网站，准备把自己这两日的更新发到网上。  
虽然受抄袭事件的影响，但不二的更新完全没有落下。粉丝们在前头为他英勇对抗，他做不了什么，只能维持更新，报答一下粉丝们的保护。  
新文发上去没多久，不二就收到第一个赞和第一条评论。不二对这个秒赞秒评论的速度赶到惊奇，点进去一看，发现是那个给自己发过私信的小粉丝——“燕归”。  
燕归留了言：零式大人辛苦了，新篇很有趣，希望大人不被其他事情影响心情。如果需要帮助，请大人联系我。  
默念完这一番话，不二的脑海中不期然地响起了手冢的声音，仿佛手冢在他的耳边说起了同样的话。不二回过神来，摇了摇头，将多余的杂念全部甩出脑海，强迫自己不要想太多。为了转移注意力，他浏览起其他文来。等他将新文章都看了一遍后，点赞和评论通知已经累积了一串。  
不二依次点开，除了常规的表白和赞美，还有几条文评。其中最长的一篇，又是这位眼熟的粉丝的杰作。不二认真看了一遍，对方除了赞美，还提出了一些切实的写作建议，甚至包括文中两人相处时的描写，都给到了一些独到的见解。不二觉得，这个姑娘一定是他和手冢之中某一个人的粉丝，也是还是铁粉，不然怎么会把两人的心思揣摩得如此细致？  
不二忽然对这个小粉丝起了好奇心，他想了想，顺着先前的私信敲了回去。  
【零式】：谢谢你的长评[小花.jpg]  
手冢续了一杯茶回到电脑前，就看见私信图标上冒出的一点红。他点开一看，意外地看到某为大大给自己发来的小感谢。手冢默念了几遍这短短的一句话，脑海中的文字似乎都带上了声音，萦绕在耳边的，都是不二轻柔的声音，一遍遍地对自己说着“谢谢”。  
手冢心里像是开了花，酿了蜜，全是甜。

网上有人将他和不二凑cp这事，是损友告诉手冢的。不记得具体是哪天，手冢赋闲在家，损友忽然发来了一条链接，说有好东西给他看。手冢闲着无聊，点开了链接，从此打开了新世界的大门。  
对于被人凑cp这事，手冢一点也不在意。其一自然是他不太接触网络，虚拟世界的事情他自觉很难影响到他的正常生活；其二是，被和他成为cp的对象，是不二。如果说手冢拒绝和不二凑cp，岂不是直接否认了他喜欢不二这事？手冢向来诚实，他可做不出这样的事情。  
在认定“零式”就是不二后，手冢一直小心翼翼地守护着不二的小秘密，从不过分打扰。他之前在网上给不二发消息，本也没想过会得到什么答复。现在，不二竟然主动私聊他，这比在现实生活中与不二共处一室更让他开心——仿佛在这个虚拟的世界中，不二也开始接受他，并且渐渐靠近他。  
手冢不知该如何回复，他思前想后，最后敲下了一句话。  
【燕归】：新篇很有趣，期待后续。  
眼看回复发送了过去，手冢在心里默默吐槽自己，真是太逊了！

自从那一夜有来有回的私信对话后，不二和这位小粉丝之间的关系“突飞猛进”——几乎每个晚上，他们都会通过网站的私信功能聊上一阵子。  
不二没有询问对方的其他联系方式，另一头的那个人也没有。两人像是约定好一般，只通过固定的渠道进行单一的联系。不二想，如果哪天他不上这个网站了，或者哪一天对方忽然不回复了，他们之间的缘分大概就会就此结束。  
不二觉得这样的关系也挺好，大家萍水相逢，也许某一天会忽然失了联系，留下遗憾，但遗憾也是一种经历。留点遗憾，才让人更觉得珍惜。  
只是，有一件事让不二颇是纠结。  
每次与小粉丝结束聊天，小粉丝最后一句话总是带着“她可以随时帮忙”的意味。尽管不二已经多次拒绝了对方的好意，不过对方似乎也不太在意。后来不二习惯了，也就没有再强硬地拒绝。  
却又在同时，手冢总是时不时对自己表示可以随时伸出援手。不二想了半天没想起自己在现实生活中有什么需要手冢伸出援手的事情，但又因为对方是手冢，他拒绝不了，只能笑笑糊弄过去。很多时候，当手冢说出同样意思的话语时，不二都会不自觉地把手冢和网上的小粉丝的话重叠在一起。次数多了，不二差点没把两人给搞混了过去。  
对此，不二很是苦恼。

又是一个晚上的闲聊，不二更新后，惯例接到了小粉丝发来的长评。最近对方意识到不二愿意和她聊天，长评都不放在评论里，而是选择了私信的方式。不二其实也蛮喜欢这种方式，感觉就像是专属于自己的絮语，在他耳边轻声述说。  
在与小粉丝就文章讨论一番后，不二忽然对一个问题感到非常好奇。他想了想，发了一封私信给小粉丝。  
【零式】：燕归，其实你是手冢还是不二的粉丝？总觉得你对他们的心思都揣摩得很透彻，是粉了多年的老粉吗？  
写上自己纯粹是不二的小心思。自己身为一个前体育记者，现网球解说员，对比起手冢，粉丝自然是寥寥无几。不二猜想，这位小粉丝定然是手冢的粉，因为嗑cp的缘故，才会顺带也研究起自己来。  
没多久，那头就回了过来。  
【燕归】：我是不二的粉丝。  
不二惊了，没想到自己居然会有粉丝，还是这样忠实的粉丝。作为一个隐于幕后的记者——即便现在已经在台前，但也只是一个并不那么大众的解说主持——他从来没想过自己会拥有粉丝。  
他心里有些小惊喜，又有些小雀跃。他盯着那行短短的字，试探着问。  
【零式】：你为什么会喜欢不二？正常不是应该喜欢手冢吗？  
跟这些cp粉相处久了，不二已经有些能理解这些小妹妹的喜好。她们不一定是手冢的粉丝，但通常都不会是不二的粉丝。喜欢手冢的原因不一定是因为手冢的球技，但80%的原因是手冢的颜。不过关于手冢的颜，不二不得不承认，在职业运动选手中，确实是非常突出。  
而他们会迷上cp，大部分是从手冢退役成为解说后流传在网络的一则视频开始的。不二后来找出视频认真观摩了一番，硬是没看出一丝半点的暧昧。尽管如此，他和手冢的cp还是在妹子们的cp滤镜下不断冒出粉红的泡沫。  
后来不二想，妹子们可能真的是因为cp滤镜的原因喜欢上他们。只有他自己知道，他喜欢手冢这件事，已经明显到怎么样也藏不住了。  
不二从思绪中回过神来，就看见对方回了信。他连忙点开来看。  
【燕归】：一开始是关注网球新闻，后来就留意起不二的文章。他很有才华。  
不二看了一眼回复，噗嗤一声笑出来。这种一板一眼说话的方式，跟手冢莫名的像。而且，这完全不像是一个女孩的说话方式。  
【零式】：姑娘，有没有人说你说话的方式一点都不姑娘？  
没想到，下一次回复，直接把不二吓住了。  
【燕归】：我不是女生。  
不二没有回复，但很快，他收到了下一封邮件。  
【燕归】：这次的事，我会帮你。

后来的两天不二都没有跟手冢联系，一是因为这两天没有赛事直播，手冢自然没有来电视台的理由；二是因为，不二在有意识地躲开手冢。  
那天晚上“燕归”自爆后，不二忽然有种强烈的预感。他重复看了几遍“燕归”发来的信息，那莫名眼熟的措辞和语气，让不二想到了一种难以置信的可能。  
他深入思考了一番，又急急忙忙打自己脸，连连否认：这人不可能是手冢……这人怎么可能是手冢！？  
可是，这种措辞这种说话的方式以及给到不二的感受，不二实在想不出，除了手冢，还会是谁。如果这个人真的是手冢，那是不是说明，某种意义上，手冢并不排斥与自己组cp这件事？  
想到对方一直是自己网上的忠实粉丝，不二心情有些复杂。更深一步，想到自己曾在文里写过的情节，不二觉得自己真的没脸去见手冢了。  
然而，只要不二还是台里的主持人，他和手冢，就不可能永远不见面。况且，他自己也舍不得一直躲着手冢。  
再见手冢已经是一周后，因为一场常规赛事，不二和手冢再次坐在同一个演播室中。解说顺利结束，不二回到了后台，没多久，手冢也走了进来。  
不二抬头瞧见手冢，想起前几日自己的猜测，忽然觉得脸有些烫。手冢神情自若，他换回常服，走到不二身边。  
不二装作无事，一如既往地跟手冢打招呼：“今天辛苦了，手冢。”  
“嗯。”手冢应了一声，问，“之前的事情解决了吗？”  
“什么事情？”不二不解。  
“你之前看起来很苦恼。”  
“嗯？”听了这话，不二有些疑惑了。手冢说的之前，应该指的是抄袭事件闹得最风风火火的日子。如果手冢是“燕归”，他必然知道这件事。既然知道，为什么还会问这个问题？是为了掩饰自己网上的身份吗？还是自己的猜想是错误的？  
手冢看着不二有些呆愣的表情，坐到不二身边，直视不二：“不二，我说了，有任何事都可以找我。”  
“呃……不，其实没什么大问题。”不二连连摇头，“真的，就是最近有点累。”  
看着手冢与往日一样的举动，不二觉得是自己想错了。也许真的就是人有相似而已，网上的“燕归”，不会是手冢，不过是自己想多了而已。  
手冢认识不二多年，一直默默地注视着不二。他想，自己也许比不二想像的更了解不二。现在的不二，对自己欲言又止，必然是心存疑虑。而心存什么疑虑？没有人比一直用着第二个身份与不二接触的手冢更清楚了。  
说到底，不二并非意识不到自己就是每日在网上陪伴他的人，而是不敢确认，自己也喜欢他这件事。单恋忽然成了双向暗恋——还是在自己发现的情况下——确实会在短时间内让人无所适从，更别说，在感情上，不二从来不果断。  
手冢觉得，他就是不二口中的小粉丝这个事实，也许还是得由他自己来揭开。可究竟什么时候揭开，还得好好考虑。

晚上不二爬上网，第一时间收到了基友“牙膏狂人”的信息轰炸。  
“天啊，你看网上的新消息没有？那篇文出版的事被取消了！”  
不二忙了一天，还没来得及看新消息。今天粉丝群从下午开始就一直在闪，不二想大概是在谈这件事。  
“没呢，今天还没有空上推。”  
也许是早猜到不二会这么说，不二没等多久，就收到了来自基友的一长串科普，明显是提前编辑好就等着不二发文。  
“就是下午快下班的时间，出版社忽然发了正式的公文，说收到了读者举报某预备出版的小说涉嫌抄袭的事。经过调查确认了小说中出现大量雷同的情节，所以现在暂缓出版的事情了。”担心不二不相信，基友还附上了出版社发出的正式文件截图，“看来，我们的举报还是有作用的啊。”  
“嗯，看来是呢。”  
虽然是好消息，但不二对这件事的原因感到非常疑惑。如果举报的作用这么大，粉丝们也不用另寻他法了。可是，除了举报，还能因为什么？  
基友听了不二的疑惑，说：“也许是因为要花时间调查呢？或者说，可能有贵人相助？”  
说起贵人，不知为何，不二的脑海中忽然冒出了“燕归”的ID，又在同时，手冢的面容也显现在不二脑中。不二用力摇摇头，不不不，怎么可能？  
不二把注意力放回电脑，他登上网站，就看到私信处的小红点。打开来，果不其然，是“燕归”的邮件。  
【燕归】：得知了出版社取消出版的消息，恭喜零式大人。  
还是一贯的冷淡的说话风格，要不是这些日子的接触，不二都要分不清这人究竟是真心还是敷衍。不二微微一笑，回复。  
【零式】：是呢，这件事总算是结束了，就是不知道会不会出现第二次。  
【燕归】：至少这篇小说不会出现第二次  
【零式】：是呢。  
话题到此似乎便告一段落，不二等了许久也没等到对方的回复。  
这些日子来，这位小粉丝一直陪伴着自己。她带给自己的熟悉感，让不二有种“不论是什么事情，自己都能够尽情与之述说，不用担心任何问题”的感觉。不二想，也不能一直让对方主动，这些日子以来的陪伴，自己应该主动道谢。  
他主动敲了回去。  
【零式】：对了，这些日子谢谢你陪我聊天  
那头似乎是在等着他的消息，很快回复过来。  
【燕归】：不需要道谢，我说过，有任何需要，都可以找我。  
【零式】：你给我的感觉跟我一个人朋友很像呢，我都要以为你就是他了。  
【燕归】：也许我就是他呢？  
【零式】：怎么可能，他不会看这些文的  
回复了这句话，不二手上动作一顿。他看着自己亲手打上去的这句话，思考起来：手冢真的不会看吗？  
其实不二自己清楚得很，他会把“燕归”错看成是手冢，也许他内心隐隐希望，手冢会看到他埋藏在文中的心情，如何想像他们在平行世界中的点点滴滴。也许手冢看到后，会思考起他们之间的关系。最后结局是好是坏，倒显得不那么重要了。  
算了，手冢是怎么样的人，自己最清楚了。毕竟那个人，从来不会去空想。可不论如何，对于这个小粉丝，自己还是要表达一下谢意。  
【零式】：虽然你说不用道谢，但我还是想谢谢你，你看你有没什么想要的？或者点个梗？  
小粉丝们一直都挺喜欢点梗，能够用他们点的梗写文，对他们来说既满足了想像，又增加了粮，可乐而不为？  
【燕归】：是吗？好，请稍等一下。  
对方没有回复，不二也不着急。可能对方在思考想要的回礼，如果有需要，对方定会再来联系自己。  
因为今天忽然的好事，不二也难得好心情。他写了文，难得地在群里和粉丝互动了一下。正聊到高兴处，门铃忽然响了起来。  
这么晚了，会是谁？他好奇地开了门，看见手冢站在门外：“手冢？”  
手冢看起来有些喘，他没有进门，直直看着不二。  
“怎么了，这么急？快进来吧。”  
“不二。”手冢顺势拉住不二的手，“我是来讨谢礼的。”  
不二脑袋轰的一下，一片空白：“谢……礼？”  
“是的。”手冢的嘴角勾起一丝弧度，“既然要送我谢礼，不如以身相许吧。”

Fin


End file.
